heroes_of_the_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Sven (Happy Feet Two)
|Enemies = |Likes = Dancing, flying, Erik, being liked |Dislikes = Happy Feet: Lying to everyone about penguins who can fly, bird-eater, being mistaken for a penguin, being alone Crossover: Didith and her friends trying to cook him if he never talk about Chichay, Serena's bad temper }}Sven (also known as The Mighty Sven) is a character from Happy Feet Two. He is a male Atlantic Puffin who is mistaken for a penguin and was escaped from the humans (aliens) because, he thought the humans were going to eat him. He is idolised by all of the adélie penguins and Lovelace when he gets caught in an oil spill in the Arctic and flies south. Appearance Sven is a puffin, possibly from a North Eastern Atlantic colony. He has a rainbow-coloured beak, similar to the atlantic puffin. He also has two tufts on the back of his head which is similar to the tufted or crested puffin. It's possible that he is both a puffin species at once (a hybrid). Personality Sven is very lovable and is also a flirty bird. He is the one who makes himself look better than all the creatures in Antarctica because of his ability to fly. He has no faith in himself, just in Lovelace's ability to make him seem extremely powerful, which isn't hard given the level the other penguins go to believe in him. Sven always thinks that he is the hero of all penguins in Adélie-Land because of his ability to fly (a power that no other penguin has, at least no real penguins). He is quite caring, flighty (fidgety and moves one place to the other) and flirtatious bird. Also, around the Adélie colony, he talked himself up a lot. He can be quite scared too, like when Mumble needed the penguins to find a route to the sea and he denied because he was scared of the Aliens (humans) due to his earlier experiences. But he has a caring side too, like when he tried to save Erik when he fell down the Doomberg (But failed because Lovelace fell on him). He also supported Mumble with saving the emperor penguins by showing everyone a strange, yet funny dance. Also, he confessed he was a different species of bird, before flying off, that he enjoyed the famliy the Adelies gave him and thanked them. He also has a sense of extreme braveness to him as all his life he has lost and found a number of families that he thinks might accept him as one of them. Despite the difference in species, he's strongly attracted to Gloria, flirting with her (rather shamelessly) when Mumble asked him to give her some fish. He even said that he thought that Gloria was a "Hottie." Sven is also one of Erik's best friends and is forgiven by him after the Doomberg incident. Role in the Crossover Relationships Heroes of the World Optimus Prime Bumblebee The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Rapunzel Corona Fantasy Wind Flik Red Buster Moon Lightning McQueen Mater Princess Sofia Boog Elliot Mia Thermopolis Remake Optimus Prime Bumblebee Sam Witwicky Mikaela Banes William Lennox Cade Yeager Viviane Wembly Owen Grady Claire Dearing Category:Characters Category:Happy Feet Category:Happy Feet Two Characters Category:Penguins Category:Tertiary Characters Category:Animated Characters